La mejor familia
by Aurum before Argentum
Summary: Una feliz Navidad fue el segundo mejor regalo que Levi pudo a ver deseado


_**Lo siento! Lo siento por mi HIPER MEGA RECONTRA RETRASO! Se me vino el tiempo encima pero aquí está tu regalo, disfrútalo y feliz año nuevo**_

* * *

><p>El timbre de un celular empezó a sonar por la cocina, el hombre que estaba ahí no podía contestar porque <em>cargaba<em> un gran y jugoso pavo.

-Isabelle- grito el hombre- Puedes contestar, estoy ocupando

Se escucho en "Voy" desde el segundo piso. Unas fuertes pisadas sonarán apocando un el teléfono. Entró corriendo una niña de 14 años por la cocina para contestar el teléfono de pared

-Residencia Church, ¿Con quién quiere hablar? - dijo la chica amablemente. Guardo silencio por unos instantes, su expresión neutral cambió por una de alegría- ¡Tía Mikasa!- callo y asintió con la cabeza- Si...No se, déjame preguntar- dejo el audífono sobre la caja y fue hacia el señor que preparaba la mesa- Papa- este volteo- la tía Mikasa dice que va a traer a un amigo a casa, pregunta si ellos se pueden quedar

Este torció la boca- Am...no se. Dile que lo tendré que discutir con Levi, ¿Vale?

Isabelle asintió y regreso al teléfono. En eso sonó el móvil que tenía en el pantalón el chico

-¿Bueno?- respondió el hombre

-¿Farlan?- escucho la voz de su querido esposo- ¿Estas casa?

-Si- se recargó en la mesa- ¿Porque preguntas?

-¿Mi hermana ya llego?

-No, y respecto a eso. Mikasa pregunto si un amigo suyo y ella porcina quedarse en la casa

-¿Amigo o _Amigo_? - en lo último hizo énfasis

-Creo que _amigo_. Ya sabes como es ella, trae a su novio pero es refiere a el como su amigo por tu padre

-Si el bas- dijo, el viejo ese aún cree que ella es una niña. Ya tiene 19 años y es toda una jovencita

Farlan se quedo pensativo por la palabra que evito decir.

-¿El esta ahí?

-Si. Espera, ahora te lo paso

Se escucho un pequeño estruendo y luego silencio.

-¡Hola, Papá! - grito por la bocina un niño pequeño

-Hola Eren- dijo este - ¿te gusto ir con papi a la pista de hielo?

-¡Si! Patine mucho pero choque con Papi y se negó mucho ¡pero luego se río!- el mayores río levemente- Ah, papá.¿ Te puedo decir algo pero no te enojas?

-Depende de lo que me quieras decir

-Bueno...- se quedo en silencio unos momentos- Papi y yo recogimos un gatito que estaba solito y...

-¿Quieres traerlo a casa?

Nuevamente se produje un silencio- Entonces...¿eso es un "Si"?

-Am..no se, déjame preguntarle a tu hermana- reposó el celular en su hombro. Abrió la boca para llamar a la pelirroja pero ella está de tras de el y ,con una gran sonrisa, asintió- Ella dice que si

-¡Yei! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Eres el mejor papá de todos!- el sonrio- Bueno, después de Papi- el mayor se quejó- Nos vemos en casa- y colgó.

Farlan e Isabelle continuaron con la preparación de la cena navideña y a finalizar los últimos detalles sobre la sorpresa a que le tenían preparada para cierta persona. No tardaron en llegar los demás integrantes de la pequeña familia con un nuevo integrante de color blanco. Eren lo tenía cargando mientras que Levi iba detrás de el, Eren corrió para molestarle el pequeño felino a su padre y hermana quienes al verlo se encariñaron perdidamente de el.

luego de que ellos intentarán darle un baño al gato fueron al aeropuerto a recoger a su Tía Mikasa con su prometido Jean Kirstein quienes este año decidieron pasar Navidad con su hermano mayor.

Al llegar a la casa empezó el festín, todos hablaban de cosas sin relevancia expecto una cosa, la fecha de la boda de Mikasa quien Isabelle puso extrema atención ya que ella decía que iba a organizar su fiesta nupcial y ser una de las damas de honor. Eren se veía un poco aburrido y desesperada ya que a el le ansiaba ver que había debajo del árbol de Navidad.

Cuando terminaron de comer fue el pequeño quien se paró primero y fue directamente al pino sentándose en frente de el pero al ver que los mayores se tardaban sé para y fue al comedor diciendo

-¿Porque siguen hablando? Los regalos se van y ya casi es Navidad- y salió corriendo a la sala.

Todos rieron suavemente al ver la actitud del pequeño. Todos se dirigieron a la sala para iniciar el intercambio de regalos, a Isabelle le había tocado su futuro tío que le regalo un saca de color azul que tenía una nota con una leyenda que decía "Para la buena suerte en tus investigaciones",a Mikasa le toco dar a su sobrino quien le regalo una figura de acción de su programa favorito, a Levi le toco a su hermana, este no le dio nada más y nada menos que una foto de cuando eran niños junto con su madre enmarcada en un marco de madera y detalles dorados

-Pensé que se había perdido en la mudanza- dijo, casi al borde del llanto

-Estaba en el ático junto con unos periódicos viejos- dijo este- a ti te encantaba esa foto y pensé que sería...- no término la frase ya que su hermana lo abrazo fuerte mente, este correspondió el abrazo.

Mientras la escena terminaba, Jean le entregaba su regalo a Farlan que resulto ser un reloj de oro. Este simplemente agradeció ya que no le agrava mucho Jean. Todos veían que falta Eren en dar su regalo, era obvio a quien sé lo daría. Eren dejo su muñeco en el piso y tomo la mano de Levi, lo llevo hasta el árbol, este soltó al mayor y se agachó para sacar dos sobres que estaba en la base del árbol.

-Esto es mi regalo de parte mia- le entregó el primero que esta algo arrumaco y con un poco de pintura acuarela- y este es de parte de los dos- le entrego el sobré blanco con un pequeño sello rojo cerrándolo

Abrió el primero, sacó un dibujo con colores, crayónes y acuarela esparcidas simulando un paisaje con un pie de nota diciendo "Mi primera obra de muchas te la regalo a ti,Papi :)" . Este le dirigió la vista al pequeño quien le sonrió. Con cuidado y sosteniendo aún la primera carta, abrió la segunda . No había nada, reviso un pco más para encontrar un papel en blanco con una sola frase escrita con dos tipos de diferente letra y color

**_"Nosotros no tenemos dinero para regalarte algo caro,_**

**_Y precioso como lo hace papà cada Navidad o cumpleaños con nosotros y_**

**_Contigo._**

**_Sólo queremos decirte una cosa:_**

**_Recuerda, siempre seremos tu mejor regalo_**

**_Firma: Isabelle y Eren"_**

Levi no paraba de leer la nota, una y otra vez. Mira a sus hijos y ellos lo vieron a el, sabían que hacer. Los jóvenes se levantaron y fueron a abrazar a su padre quien estaba a punto de romper en llanto, Farlan no tardo en unirseles. Toda esta escena fue vista por los invitados quienes estaban conmovidos, más la joven dama. En eso Jean le hizo una sepa a su prometida pidiéndole que fueran al recibidor, quería habla con ella en privado.

Al llegar allá, el castaño empezó a hablar en voz baja:

-No le quería preguntar esto a Farlan o a Levi pero ¿Porque sus hijos son tan diferentes a ellos?

Mikasa fue borrando poco a poco esa alegaría de su cara para cambiarla a una expresión de seriedad

-Isabelle y Eren son adoptados- dijo secamente

-¿Pero que no Levi pero de ese diez por ciento de hombres que podían concebir?

Mikasa bajo la vista- Si, intentó tener un hijo más de tres veces, de esas tres veces ninguna funciono, siempre tenía un aborto espontáneo casi al finalizar las 28 semanas de gestación. La última vez ocurrió hace tres años.

El silencio invadió aquel pequeño lugar por varias segundos

-Lo siento- dijo Jean melancólico- No debí de haber preguntado. Estuvo bien que no le hubiese preguntado a el directamente, si lo hubiera hecho me hubiese golpeado en la..

-No- lo interrumpió- Nada de eso, se que mi hermano es algo...es muy violento pero no, el no hindú ese hecho eso- regreso la vista hacia la sala donde la familia hablada de que nombre ponerle al pequeño felino ,aún no percataban la ausencia de sus invitados - Tal vez te hubiera gritado o se callaría y cambiaría de tema pero eso hubiera hecho hace tres año. Ahora te diría

"Gracias a ello...tengo la mejor familia que podría desear"


End file.
